fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great War of the 16th Century
Cause Death of Emperor Domitius I Emperor Domititus had been an impopular Emperor. He had brought Aliria to poverty and famine. War was brewing in the Wildland and it was said Domitius would sent an army there. His son and heir Claudius had spoken to the people many times for the need of war in both the north and in the east with the Elves, which were both incredibly impopular idea's. When Domitius suddenly died of an illness he was succeeded by Claudius. More Kings The people hated Claudius and started to form small armies. Many Lords also disliked him. The greatest Lords, those of the House of Anglar felt both Claudius and his father had no right to rule them. Many Lords saw this as an opportunity to either take Claudius' place or to declare themselves King. Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus III, an elderly lord, but the heir of Anglar, was declared King of Anglaria. Sírian Balbus Anglarianus declared himself King of Ufir, ignoring the Sírianus family. In response the Sírianus family joint with Dorvonius's son with the same name Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus IV, who replaced his elderly father as King of Anglaria on January 4th 1563. Bassius Falaginus, Duke of Argon declared himself King of Argon and Ardir, Lord of Wurië declared himself King of Marduin. Sir Marcus declared himself King of Orondia and Fhartillus declared himself King of Haforia. Also the people of Afir, Efir and Ofir declared themselves the Republic of Firia. The Death of Claudius II Claudius battled first Ardir and Fhartillus and defeated both, killing Fhartillus in the process. However he made peace with Ardir and gave him half of Marduin. Ardir then relinquished the title King of Marduin and became the King of Valindia. Claudius then battled Anglaria, Orondia and Ufir in the east. Claudius was then slain in battle. General Claudius Balbus Valerianus, Claudius' brother-in-law, was prepared for this and killed Claudius' son and took the throne, becoming Emperor Claudius III. The Great War The Alirian Peace The new Emperor wanted to hold his position. To do this he had to stop the war. He acknowledged all other monarchies that had risen and signed peace treaties with them. The Emperor counted on them to fight each other since there was much debate about which land belonged to which country. Ardir I of Valindia and Bassius I of Argon knew they were at a great disadventage, since both Aliria and Anglaria were much more powerful. Therefore they decided to form a military alliance. King Marcus I of Orondia was quickly disposed off and replaced by Sir Ian Malcolm, who became the new King of Orondia. King Ian I of Orondia made peace with the Republic of Firia, the only country not recognised by Aliria and Anglaria. On August 21st 1565 there was an important meeting between Emperor Claudius III of Aliria and King Dorvonius II of Anglaria. They decided there that they would make sure they would become the two greatest nations on Earth. Ardir and Bassius feared this and they intended to attack them. However King Orgnoz I of Wildland saw this as a great opportunity to conquer Aliria. King Sírian of Ufir was hated by the Dorvonius II and Claudius III, because of his great wealth. Therefore Sírian wanted to replace them. He made an alliance with Firnar Balbus Anglarianus, brother of King Dorvonius II. He would give him his support to get the throne of Anglaria. On November 13th 1565 the Republic of Firia declared war on Ufir and Anglaria, they wanted the islands of Alon and Ufir to become part of their nation. Ian of Orondia did not also declare war because the Wildmen were marching close to his borders. Meanwhile Húrdor, brother of Fhartillus, started planning a coup d'etat. The Beginning of the Great War On March 2nd 1566 Orgnoz of Wildland attacked Orondia. When Dorvonius II heard of this he invaded Firia. Ardir and Bassius then attacked Anglaria. Ufir joint Anglaria and sent their navy towards Valindia. Claudius then invaded Argon. Now the world was at war. Dorvonius was quickly killed in battle and was succeeded by his son Claudius IV of Anglaria. Ardir and Bassius now understood they would lose if the three strongest countries, Aliria, Anglaria and Ufir would team up. Therefore in November 1566 they made peace with Anglaria and they invaded Aliria, while supported by Claudius IV. In Aliria they were joint by Húrdor who was recognised as King of Haforia by Anglaria, Argon and Valindia. Meanwhile Sírian of Ufir launched an assault on Wildland and conquered the regions of the Portians, Qarfians and Tizians. This forced Orgnoz to retreat from Orondia. Ian of Orondia then sent his army after Orgnoz and at Kaz-Arkik Ufir and Orondia launched a joint assault on that city on January 12th 1567. During that same month Claudius III of Aliria was in great trouble, he was being invaded from all sides and had no allies. He then also declared he recognised Húrdor as King of Haforia and that he would help restore it as souvereign kingdom if Húrdor were to help him. However he refused and continued fighting Alirian forces. Empress Domitia then understood she was going to lose. She poisoned her husband and her son Domitius to form an alliance with Argon and Valindia. She also tried to poison her second son Claudius, but failed. When her husband died she led Argonian soldiers into palace to kill off her sons. However the royal guard killed them before they could get to Claudius. The Royal Guard declared Claudius to be Emperor Claudius IV of Aliria. Claudius then declared both his mother and youngest sister enemies of state. They quickly fled with the remaining Argonian forces to Argon. There Domitia married King Bassius I of Argon. Claudius' sister Domitia married Prince Ardol of Valindia. Claudius IV of Anglaria disliked the murder of the Emperor and turned against Ardir and Bassius. Húrdor now had to make a choice between on one side Argon and Valindia and on the other side Anglaria. He chose Anglaria and he also made peace with Aliria on July 14th 1567. On May 4th Orgnoz had died in Kaz-Arkik, but the siege continued. He was succeeded in power by High Priest Zarghíriad, who cooperated with Xanidirion. The new King was Borgol III. Wildmen Invasion Borgol was a puppet King and Zarghíriad commanded the troops. He freed Kaz-Arkîk from the seige. He was considered a hero, while Borgol was considered a fool. The people killed the last members of the Royal Family and declared Zarghíriad Azînt and Emperor of the Wildmen. Factions of the Great War The Kingdom of Anglaria Ruled by King Dorvonius I of Anglaria and then by his son and grandson, Anglaria is one of the two largest Kingdoms remaining. Supporters Valerius Balbus Anglarianus, son of Dorvonius II of Anglaria Aurelius Balbus IV, the Lord Balbus Quintus Sírianus Anglarius, Duke of Ufir Quintus Sírianus IV, Lord of Ufir Aurelius Sírianus III, Lord of Ufir The Holy Alirian Empire Aliria was ruled by King Claudius III of Aliria at the beginning of the war. However when he was killed a Duarchy was chosen with Claudius IV of Aliria and Volcarius I of Aliria as Co-Emperors. Supporters Volcarius Balbus Anglarius Hythar Istit, The Lord Istit Dustinius Banthos, the Lord Banthos Barakion Lindar, the Lord Lindar Bunthius Vardus, the Lord Vardus The Kingdom of Argon and The Kingdom of Valindia Argon is ruled by Bassius I of Argon and later his son and Valindia is ruled by Ardir I of Valindia. These two kingdoms united themselves to fight Aliria and Anglaria. Supporters Hythar Volcarius Falaginus, the Lord Volcarius Harthan Volcarius Falaginus, son of the former Barathios Afirius II, Earl of Afir The Kingdom of Ufir Ufir is ruled by King Sírian I of Ufir. Supporters Aelius Balbus Anglarianus II Claudius Kastor Firnar Balbus Anglarianus (Secretly) Quintus Sírianus Anglarius (Secretly) Republic of Firia Firia is ruled by the Firian Senate. Supporters General Bonifatius Firinius The Kingdom of Orondia The Kingdom of Orondia was first ruled by King Marcus I of Orondia and then by King Ian I of Orondia. Supporters Sir Tacitus Narcissus, General-Commander of Orondia The Kingdom of Wildland Wildland is ruled by King Orgnoz I of Wildland and then by King Borgol III of Wildland Supporters Prince Borgol of Wildland Zarghíriad, High Priest of Zarghín Xanidirion (Secretly) Category:Events Category:Wars